What Hurts
by Neko Talon
Summary: Trunks is the prince of Planet Vegita. His father has told him to find a mate, but none been good for him. Theres a problem down on Earth, there he meets Goten, a teen girl, who knows nothing of his home planet. TG Yes Goten is a girl!


Raven: Hehe!! Are third fic!!!!!! Woo-Hoo!!!!!!!!!!!! Party at my house!!!!!!..........Not really. Anywho, as much as we would like to own something, we don't.  
  
Eve: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We got to own something!!!!!  
  
Raven:......::In deep thought::.......I know!!!!!!!::Pulls out a bar of soap:: We can own this!!!!!!!! ::Holds bar of soap in the air, it glitters:: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We own the bar of soap!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eve: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now we will rule the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamui:...............I won't ask.............  
  
Raven: The bar of soap will take over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Shadow and Raven begin to bow down at the mighty bar of soap:: Obey the master of soap.  
  
Eve: Oh mighty master of soap!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamui: ::Throws a giant shoe at both of them::  
  
Raven: What were we doing?  
  
Eve: Who knows, anywho lets continue. Fic has very naughty language, adult situations, hentai, PREG, lemons, slavery, violence, may have rape, and stuff not mentioned.  
  
Raven: Hehe!!  
  
Eve: T/G. Summary is that its time for the saiyans to mate!!  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
The purple haired prince staired into space. He was curently bored, and horny. 'Dad said this would happen if I didn't find a mate in time.' He thought. 'But....I just can't find the right one.' He sighed, leaning against a wall. His brown tail curled around his waist. He wore blue baggy pants and a skin tight blue shirt to go along with it. He also had a matching blue cape. 'Dad said I can waltz up to a girl and take her back here. Where should I go? Dad said the girls on Earth are pretty good there. He said my mother was from Earth, but then she died giving birth to me. Father said that she couldn't handle having a saiyan. That poor women, well there goes another life.'  
  
He got up, hearing someone call his name. A black spiky haired man came in. "What is it father?"  
  
"Your ignoring your duties here!! No son of mine will be sitting around and moarning.!!!" The man looked down at the young teen. "What?!?!?! You still haven't found a women!!!!!! No wonder your ignoring your duties. Son, go find a god damn women!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The man yelled at the young teen.  
  
"Father, theres no women that I want."  
  
"Well if you insist on not finding one, then thats fine with me!!!!!! Anywho, go down to Earth, there having problems down there. And if you can, FIND A WOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His father yelled out.  
  
"Whatever." He started to leave, heading out into the hall, but not before hearing something from behind him.  
  
"Kids!!!!!" Said the man. "Can't even find a women."  
  
He headed to the space ship that was ready for him to take. He left his cape in his room, not wanting to scare MOST of the population. He got into the tiny ship, closing his eyes as it started to close. This ship was one of the fastest ships they had. It would get him to Earth in a nhour, instead in a week liked the other ships.  
  
He fell into a soft sleep, as he began to fall into sleep, heading towards Earth. He hoped that this fight didn't turn out ugly looking, like some of the fights he has. He opened his eyes, seeing Earth, it was not the far. In about 5 minutes he would land, and see what the problem was.  
  
He landed, waiting for the ship to stop. He opened the door, feeling dust hit his face. He closed his eyes, trying to sence some sort of power anywhere near. But, all that clouded his mind was that he was really horny. 'Damm hormones!!!!!!!!!' He thought.  
  
"Not another one!!!!!!" He heard a femine voice yell out. He knew it was behind him, but he didn't make any move. "Well?! Are you going to stand there or do I have to do something?" He turn around, but gasped when seeing the most beautiful sight in his eyes.  
  
There before him was a younger teen, probably a year younger. She had long black hair, that flowed down to the end of her waist. She had on black baggy pants, something that looked like his blue ones. She had a sleeveless skin tight black shirt, also like his own, except his was long sleeve. She had on fingerless black gloves and black leather shoes. She also let out a small gasp, but quikly got her position back.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you trying to get to my dad?"  
  
"What would I want to see your dad?"  
  
"What do they teach you up there any way?" She asked. "My father is a saiyan, but had a little acident and now he protects Earth."  
  
"Well he's doing a fucking great job at it, now I'm here to face some pancy guy." She held up her fist glaring.  
  
"He's not pancy, like you are." He glared back at her. "Beside, my dad came beat your ass any time."  
  
"You shouldn't talk that way towards those who are higher then you."  
  
"And who would that be? My dad? My brother?"  
  
"ME!!! Your such a brat."  
  
"And your not?" He glared, every ounce of not killing her was slipping.  
  
"I can beat your ass right here."  
  
"How can you be so sure, I've tooken down every soldier you sent down here." He lost his anger, jumping on her. He pinned her arms, looking down at her surprised face.  
  
"You better watch what you do, little girl."  
  
"I'm not little!!!!!!"  
  
"Well you sure not tall."  
  
"Now, what do we have here?" They bother turned, hearing another voice. Not that far off, stood two black haired men. One was older then the other by a couple of years. "Goten, I thought I told you not to flirt with any bad guys from another galaxy?" Said the older man.  
  
The girl blushed. "This is not the time dad!!!!!" She yelled. "Get him off of me!!!!!!!"  
  
He glared at the two. "You wouldn't." The older man was soon by him, and holding him up by his shirt. He started to struggle, trying to get free. "Let me go!!!!!!"  
  
"Goten, you weren't very nice to him. Now, say your sorry and offer him dinner." Said the younger man.  
  
"But-but-but-but. Grr!!!!!!!!" She blushed, turning to him. "I'm sorry, your highness. Would you like to come to dinner?"  
  
He stared at her, stopping struggling a long time ago. "Uh.....Sure." He didn't understand why they were offering him food. 'People here are stange.' The older man dropped him.  
  
"Good, now lets go, I'm starving." The older man yelled out.  
  
He looked around, the house was small. He gazed at the small house, it felt warm and nice. The girl was setting the table, while her mother was cooking. He sat at the table, nothing better to do. The girl soon finished and began to leave, when her mother yelled out. "Goten dear, this young man here has nothing else to do. Why don't you rake him up stairs to your room, and get to know him better."  
  
"But mom!!" The mother turned to her and glared. "Fine." She turned to him. "Right this way, your highness." Everytime she refured to him as 'Highness' She always made it sound darker and spit it out, with anger on the tip of her tongue.  
  
He followed her, climbing up the stairs. She walked in, not turning back. She then lay down on her bed, ignoring that he was there. He thought back to his own room, and his house. He then gazed at her. 'She is beautiful......I'll take her with me.' He thought. 'I hope that she's willing to go with me. No matter, I'll take her anyway.' He thought.  
  
"Dinners Ready!!!!!!!!" Came a voice from below them. She opened her eyes and got off the bed.  
  
Soon, they were eating quietly. He and the other two boys were eating down there food. The two women were eating softly and quietly. After dinner, it was pretty dark out. The father turned to him. "Why don't you stay one night, so you won't need to find your ship?"  
  
"My father wouldn't like that. I better leave." He said. 'Along with her.' He took a look over at Goten.  
  
"No, you can stay here. We've got an extra bed in Goten's room."  
  
"No really, I must be going."  
  
"Too chicken?" Said the girl. He turned to her and glared.  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Are you afraid that I'll bite you?" She asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then stay, that is if your a man and can handle it."  
  
He doesn't know how he ended up in the bed, but he was in the bed by hers. He had fought a little more with her, but in the end she got him up the stairs, in his underwair, and into bed. She was not that far off, fast asleep.  
  
He got out of bed quietly, finding his clothes. He brushed his hair back, then heard some rustling from the other bed. "What are you doing?" Came a quiet whisper. He turned to her, then smirked.  
  
"Leaving." She was about to reply, but he quikly put a hand over her mouth. He leaned down to her ear. "And your coming with me." He grabbed her, putting a gag around her mouth. She struggled, trying to get free. "Your going to come with me, not matter what." she didn't give up her struggling though. He was able to tie her hands up, and grab some of her clothes and stuff it in a bag.  
  
He then climbed out of her window and brought out a little capsule. His father had found a bunch of them, after his wife had died. He took some, thinking that he might need it. Out of the capsule came a ship, just as fast as the other one. He climbed in, pressing all kinds of buttons then starting to ship off. He placed her on his lap, to keep her from moving that much.  
  
*************  
End of Chapter  
*************  
  
Raven: Well, thats it for now.  
  
Eve: Yep......Intill next time.  
  
Raven: You mean next chapter?  
  
Eve: Yeah. 


End file.
